My last vampire kiss
by angels cry018
Summary: Natsume is a vampire prince who hates the world then she meets Mikan will everything change for Natsume RxR NxM RxH
1. the beginning

**My last Vampire kiss**

**Characters:**

**Natsume Hyuuga:**the vampire prince. Hates his life, never been loved by his father, his mother died in an accident. The most popular guy in school. Have a million fan girls (could his hate for the world change when he meets…..

**Mikan Sakura**:the most beautiful girl in school like Natsume has a lot of fan boys, doesn't care on the guys who asks her out.

**Note: Natsume wants to suck her blood….. (Sorry….)**

**Ruka Nogi: **Natsume's best friend. Is a vampire too…currently asking Imai Hotaru out…

**Note: He is a nice vampire….**

**Imai Hotaru:** is the most emotional girl in school. Mikan's best friend. Child prodigy a pure genius…

So… here it goes…..

It was sunny afternoon at Gakuen Alice just like always. When.."Oh my God..! it's Mikan Sakura she's so cute…"She's so hot, Mikan be mine." Mikan thought" Typical day"while she was walking an evil aura came and mikan felt it. She looked at the person and greeted her happily "Hotaru good morning." The girl replied "What's good about the morning?". "You never change that's why you're my best friend.." she giggled she thought "What would life be without Hotaru? Well it would feel like crap.."

They entered the room. Mikan greeted"Ohayo minna san!!!" "Ohayo Mikan-chan!"Iinchou,Anna,Nonoko,Kokoro and Sumire greeted back…

First period was over. Mikan and Anna talked "Mikan I want you to have this cd of my favorite movie."Anna said "What you mean your twilight cd? Thank you!.."

"It's the least I can give you" Anna said. Mikan smiled satisfied with her friend's kindness

Second period: Mikan is famous among the boys and girls there but she requested to sit alone because she doesn't want to be disturbed in her studies. there she sat alone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited to watch twilight later" she thought to herself

Then a voice was heard" A movie about vampires huh?, how lame." Mikan turned surprised by the voice "How did he know? My cd is on my bag" She thought. She stared at him. He had black raven hair, shining crimson red eyes and a face that any girl could die for. She had to admit he was hot. But still she didn't like him.

" Who are you anyway, talking like that to me?" Mikan said. He was surprised, a girl not interested in him." You sure you don't know me?" Mikan felt angry " If I knew you would I ask, idiot." He introduced himself to her hoping she would respect her by then "Hyuuga Natsume most popular guy in school." Mikan introduced herself as well "Sakura Mikan most popular girl in school and I don't care if you are the most popular guy in school." "Interesting..first time maybe this time I have to use my charms and romance." Natsume thought.

Second period ended. Mikan said "If it weren't for that Hyuuga guy my day would have been better! She said then she said "Hotaru let's go to Central Town I want some howalon! …" Mikan made a puppy dog pout. It didn't work on Hotaru but luckily she also wanted to go to Central Town.

Natsume was walking with Ruka on Central Town when Natsume saw a certain brunette and he grinned. Ruka saw him and said " Who is that?" Natsume smirked and said " She will be my next victim." But eventually Mikan doesn't like him not a bit but Natsume said " A girl who is playing hard to get interesting." "I like her more." He said lastly "She will be mine,No,She must be mine" And with that he smirked and Ruka just looked at him worried "Could she be the one?" He thought.


	2. the romance, the love

**I finally did the next chapter I'm happy "Tears"**

"_She will be my next victim." But eventually Mikan doesn't like him not a bit but Natsume said "A girl who is playing hard to get interesting." "I like her more." He said lastly "She will be mine, No, She must be mine" And with that he smirked and Ruka just looked at him worried "Could she be the one?" He thought. _

Chapter 2

The romance, the confession, the love

_Sometimes love can't always triumph in the end_

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

It was morning at Gakuen Alice same as always Mikan was adored by her schoolmates. But to her surprise a raven haired boy was staring at her.

Mikan recognizes the boy and says "You again?!" "Why? Did you miss me?" Natsume said. "As if, not in a million years" "Don't be too sure of yourself polkadots…" He smirked.

Mikan realized what he said. "Hyuuga you perverted molestor freak!!!" Ruka was with

Natsume he just laughed at his bestfriend. "Hey Ruka why are you laughing?"

He just laughed more. Natsume was confused. Ruka explained why he laughed. "Natsume you want her to fall in love with you with that attitude? Are you kidding me that's impossible!"

"What do you mean???" Natsume said confused "Women only like looks, and style right?" "No, no Natsume. Women like romance, love no duh..." "Ok, then this means war..." Natsume said and with that he smirked.

"Ohayo minna-san!!" Mikan's usual greetings. "Ohayo Mikan-chan" her friends happily greeted her in return. Mikan was about to enter when Natsume suddenly came with a box of chocolates. He went near Mikan and said "Sorry about not being nice to you yesterday, here this is a symbol that I want to be your friend."

Ruka laughed. I stared at Natsume and said "I don't like you. Will you just stay away from me?" What she didn't understand was that in just seconds she was in Natsume's arms, he was hugging her warmly.

Mikan blushed she never felt like this until now. Then Natsume whispered in her ear "Are you sure you don't like me, well you'll give in too."

Mikan returned to her senses and broke free from Natsume's hug "What the hell were you doing touching me like that I don't even know you!" I didn't realize I was shouting and that the whole class can hear me.

**Natsume's fangirls:** Hey don't talk to him like that Natsume is ours!!" they glared at me then I said "Then he's yours like I care." I just went near my friends chatting with them.

In class I remembered the hug and the way I felt. I blushed and moved because I was looking at Hotaru's worried face. It's like she was saying "Are you alright?" She saw what happened to me and Hyuuga which made her worry.

The end of class Natsume was in the Sakura tree as usual he was sitting there sleeping. Mikan just discovered that Sakura tree and was amazed by the beauty of this tree.

"Wow! Never knew about this place."Mikan said "Hey what are you doing here in my tree!"Natsume said "Your tree well I don't think so. How could this be your tree when this is the school's tree?" "Tch just shut up will you?"

Natsume fell asleep on the roots of the tree and Mikan was admiring the tree. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he sleeps.

She sat down next to Natsume staring I mean admiring his face she whispered "Your kinda cute when your asleep, If you were nicer I could've liked you."

Then strong hands suddenly pulled her. She looked to see who it was. It was Natsume apparently he wasn't really asleep. He pulled her into a tight hug and said "You think I'm cute huh?" Then he kissed her cheek.

Mikan blushed a thousand shades of red "Natsume let me go..."She said. "Not until you admit that you're falling for me." He smirked. Mikan bit Natsume's arm and quickly escaped.

She didn't know that Natsume is a vampire so she just ran. Not knowing that Natsume is catching up on her with his supernatural speed.

Mikan stopped "He can't possibly catch up on me now." She turned around seeing Natsume right in front of her. "How did you?" But before she could talk she fainted. Natsume in the other hand brought her to her bestfriend's house.

**Natsume's POV**

Hotaru asked me "What happened to her? Did you do something to her Hyuuga?" She glared at me with her icy cold eyes. Even though I'm a vampire she's scarier than me.

I don't get why Ruka likes her. She has a dark aura and evil eyes. I just answered "She ran to fast and she became tired don't blame me I had nothing to do with it." I left walking two steps forward when she suddenly said "Thank you Natsume Hyuuga for saving my idiotic friend." I could've sworn I saw her smile that idea creeps me out.

I returned to my room. Well I can't sleep. everytime I close my eyes I see that idiot of a girl Mikan what the hell is wrong with me her smile, her face it makes my heart beat hard and fast it can't no must fight this feeling.

End of Natsume's POV

**Mikan's POV **

I woke up at Hotaru's room I saw Hotaru making dinner for me. I wondered why I was here I should've been in my room. I stood up but Hotaru scolded me. I asked her how the heck I get in her room. She told me Natsume saved me because I collapsed (Oh believe it or not)

I happily ate what Hotaru made for me and I bid goodbye. I went back to my room and I was thinking of Natsume. Did he really save me? Do I actually like him? Will I ever talk to him as a friend or more?

My mind was jumbled and I can't take it anymore. I went to my balcony admiring the beautiful moon and was surprised to see a sleeping Natsume down at a tree. "What is he doing there?" Natsume woke up and he saw me

End of Mikan's POV.

oxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He climbed up a tree and he went near Mikan. "Hey are you okay? You fainted and…." Before he could finish Mikan said "I'm fine thanks for saving me." She smiled. Natsume ignored it even though he's blushing in the inside.

Mikan suddenly hugged Natsume (talk about too fast!) and said "Natsume what if I said that I liked you. What would you do?" Natsume was shocked at what Mikan said (NOT THAT YOU COULD SEE IT!!!) Natsume finally made her fall for him. " I don't know what to say…" (Sheesh smooth move loverboy!) Mikan just hugged him more and said "Well I do….. (Natsume could now see her neck, his craving suddenly returned and he opened his mouth and his fangs appeared.) He was about to bite Mikan's neck when….

"Natsume I think I love you." Tears appeared on Mikan's eyes and it flowed in her eyes. Natsume on the other hand suddenly stopped from almost biting Mikan and closed his mouth. He couldn't understand why he felt like hell he couldn't get why he felt so hard in the inside. He got the girl and her BLOOD. But what was wrong with him. He couldn't understand his heart was beating so fast that he was irritated. His mind keeps flashing Mikan's face. He could no longer take it.

He pushed Mikan away from him and said "Don't say that you love me. Because you don't love me okay." Mikan walked closer to Natsume with tears in her face. "Natsume don't say that. I love you." I was shocked for a moment I never knew how much she could love.

And to my surprise I felt a little happy. Like what the hell is wrong with me I walked away from her saying "Don't you ever love me forget about me and your feelings just do it!" As I stepped out of the balcony Mikan tried to follow me but I jumped from the tree. And I flew on the sky. Realizing I had small tears on my face.

I entered my house (more like a mansion or palace, whatever) and saw my brothers Tsubasa onii-chan, Kokoro, Yuu, and little Youichi. I also saw my bestfriend Ruka Nogi.

"Hey Natsume how was it?" Ruka asked. I glared at him. He froze. "I don't wanna talk about it." I just went to my room, bearing all the guilt of breaking her heart. Ruka entered my room I glared at him he didn't care he continued to enter. "What happened to Mikan and you?" he said. "Leave me alone" (okay I'm acting like a child now.) "What's happening to you, Natsume?" I stayed quiet. He left me.

I went to the bathroom, noticing my face in the mirror. I felt anger rush through my veins. I hardened the grip on my hands. So much anger was in me that I punched the mirror and blood flowed from my hands. I noticed it and returned to my bed. "Idiot, I'm such an idiot for falling for her."tears finlly fell fom my eyes. I finally realized that I love her but why? Why? Why did she have to be a human.

This cruel world now, how can I feel her warm hands touching my face and her warm embraces. How can I see her lovely smile and her beautiful face. How can I hear her magnificent voice. How can I kiss her pink rosy lips. How can I protect her from the dangers of this world But more importantly, how can I feel being hers forever. how could this cruel world forbid our love.

I finally realized that I can never ever feel happiness. Ruka re-entered my room seeing blood flowing in my hands. I guess he was worried. He is the only thing that I got good from this world. My brothers and my bestfriend are the only people in the world that are allowed to love me but why her. I might as well die.

Ruka put a bandage on my hands and said "What's wrong with you these days Natsume?" I stayed silent. He sighed walking away. He was about to leave when I said"You know… Sometimes love can't always triumph in the end." He was surprised when I said that. Then he faced me seeing my eyes are hidden underneath my bangs.

He said "Nonsense, if you follow your heart and face the problems bravely it will work out in the end." I didn't believe him. He said last was "Love will always win in the end." And with that he left. I rose from my bed and sat up. Thinking about Mikan. "Don't worry Mikan I love you."

Two lovers sleeping with tears in their faces, Mikan tears of rejection. Natsume tears of depression. can they face their problem. Only fate knows.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well how was it?? I guess I got carried away with the depression hehe. Don't worry Natsume will reveal his feelings to Mikan next chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-angels cry018-**


	3. the prince and his princess

**I promised to continue so here it is. Kyaaaa!!!!**

_He said "Nonsense, if you follow your heart and face the problems bravely it will work out in the end." I didn't believe him. He said last was "Love will always win in the end." And with that he left. I rose from my bed and sat up. Thinking about Mikan. "Don't worry Mikan I love you." _

_Two lovers sleeping with tears in their faces, Mikan tears of rejection. Natsume tears of depression. How can they face their problem. Only fate knows._

Chapter 3

The prince and his princess

_I love you Mikan, I don't care what others say I love you_.

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

Two lovers sleeping with tears in their faces, Mikan tears of rejection. Natsume tears of can they face their problem. Only fate knows.

**Natsume's POV**

"I need to find Mikan." I thought. I entered the classroom and I saw Mikan walking but I avoided her. She saw me and she just sighed and walked sadly. STOP FROWNING!!! You're making me feel guilty. Stop it! I exited the classroom because I lost my nerve to enter the classroom. (Me? Losing my nerve)

By that I mean I saw Mikan's puffy eyes. Must be from crying to much last night. No more guilt please!! As I re-enter the classroom I saw Mikan crying on Hotaru's side. Not again. Then I saw Hotaru glare at me and all her other friends. I went near Mikan and tried to talk to her. I can do this I'm Hyuuga Natsume.

End of Natsume's POV

**Mikan's POV**

"I need to stay away from him." I thought. I entered I entered the classroom and I saw Natsume walking I tried to control my feelings but then all my sadness came back. It's like I want to cry till the ends of the earth. He saw me and I just sighed and walked sadly.

He left the room again. He is probably sick of seeing my face. Then just as he left tears fell from my eyes again. My friends noticed me and asked me why I was crying. I told them everything. My confession, my rejection, my failed love.

Then Natsume re-entered the room I noticed then I just cried more. Seeing his face makes me sadder. I could've sworn I see Natsume's face even sadder. Hotaru just glared at him.

End of Mikan's POV

First period ended she looked terrible. But she didn't care because she was lonely. I saw Natsume at the same Sakura tree.

He was surprised to see her. She was surprised as well. He went closer to her. Mikan noticed she said "I'm sorry Natsume I didn't have to confess to you. So here I am rejected."

Then Natsume pulled her into a tight hug and said "No you had to confess to me, because if you didn't I wouldn't find out about this." He suddenly caressed her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Mikan was surprised but kissed back happy that she is with the one she loves. They stopped needing some air. Natsume finally said "I love you Mikan, I don't care what others say. I love you." She smiled and hugged her loved one. He then asked "Does this mean your mine?" "Nope, not yet." She joked. He said "Fine by me, but I'm yours."

But unknown to them that someone is watching them. "Huhuhuhuh….(tears)sob,sob" Ruka was crying. Hotaru was videotaping their moment. "Oi, Ruka why are you crying?" She asked. He answered "At last Natsume will be happy."

Natsume can feel their presence and said "I know that you're here Ruka and Imai, if I were you I'll come out now." They jumped down the tree. Mikan was surprised to see her bestfriend "Hotaru what are you doing here?" She asked.

She answered " Videotaping you and your boyfriend." Mikan blushed as she saw the videotape. But Natsume said "So take the video and sell it like I care." "But Natsume won't your reputation be ruined if they found out?" She said.

He answered "I don't care, all I want is you and nothing more." She smiled they lied down until 10:30 pm. They were watching the stars. They even saw a shooting star.

_**Flashback **_

_Natsume was staring at me as I am of him. We then looked at the stars I suddenly said "Natsume what if there was something stopping our love who forbids you or me to love each other. What would you do?" he answered "Of course, I will continue loving you because you are my life. I'll fight until the end." I smiled at him._

_Then I saw a shooting star I said "Natsume make a wish!" He replied "I don't need wishes because I already got you." I frowned but I was also happy. He replied then "Ok, ok, I'll make a wish. I wish Mikan would never ever leave me." I hugged him. We went back to our dorms. I have a feeling that we will be facing a lot of trouble._

But still I love him. Nobody can change that.

**End of Chapter**

**Well here it is. Sorry if it was short haha got lots of things to do. Bye.**


	4. the moon and the stars

_Then I saw a shooting star I said "Natsume make a wish!" He replied "I don't need wishes because I already got you." I frowned but I was also happy. He replied then "Ok, ok, I'll make a wish. I wish Mikan would never ever leave me." I hugged him. We went back to our dorms. I have a feeling that we will be facing a lot of trouble._

_But still I love him. Nobody can change that_

Chapter 4

The moon and the stars

_As the stars fall tonight, two lovers will suffer all night_

_-Anonymous_

Mikan was walking at the school campus with Hotaru. She was adored as always, but she didn't care. Why you ask? Because she's freaking in love.

She entered the classroom as she sees her "so called boyfriend" Natsume and he hugged her warmly. They didn't care if anyone saw them. They were in love and that's what matters.

Natsume and Mikan's fangirls and boys were teaming up to break them up.

"They have to break up they just have to!" one fangirl said. They all agreed and made the plan.

---------------------Meanwhile---------------------------

The dark vampire lair.

"The vampire prince has broken our law. He must learn how to obey." One elder said.

"I just know the perfect punishment for him." The leader of the lair said. And with that he smirked.

-------------back at GA-----------------

Mikan was eating her lunch with Natsume. Natsume felt someone's presence and told Mikan to stay behind him.

And out came were bats. Lots and LOTS of bats. Who were eventually after them. Natsume was doing his best to destroy the bats, but his attention was on the bats and he forgot about Mikan. And as he remembered her he looked at her. And she was bit, bit by one of the bats. He felt enraged he attacked the bats so hard that they flew away. But they didn't know was the bats did their job well.

Natsume went to Mikan who was bleeding a little bit. He treated her wound and she hugged him.

-----------back to the lair------------------------

The bats returned to their master. He smirked then he said "You did your job well, now for the second pace." He took out a book and he said a chant or maybe a spell "As the stars fall tonight, two lovers will suffer all night, there might be fear, there might be rage. but the prince must suffer his sin." He smirked and then he laughed maniacly "Muahaha, now prince, you will feel the power of your dark twin, Reo."

Night time came………………

Mikan bid goodbye to Natsume as he bid goodbye as well. She entered her room and she

Changed her clothes.

She wanted to sleep but when she suddenly closed her eyes. She fell asleep to fast (even I can't do that) and she woke up at 12:00 midnight. But she wasn't herself then. Her eye color was changed. Her aura was a dark one. And she had one mission to kill Prince Hyuuga Natsume.

"I wonder how's Mikan doing. I wish I could see her before I sleep." Natsume thought closing his eyes. But as he opened his eyes he saw Mikan. (wow…talk about being careful of what you wish for) he was surprised and happy at the same time. He could not see Mikan's eyes because her bangs were hiding it. He was about to touch her hand, when Mikan suddenly slapped his it.

"Oi, Mikan what's wrong?" he asked. Mikan raised her head revealing her face. Natsume could see Mikan's dark green eyes. She suddenly said "Don't touch me, no criminal can touch me, especially you Hyuuga!" she glared at him. Natsume was surprised.

She touched Mikan's shoulders and asked her "Mikan what happened to you? Are you alright?" Mikan started struggling to break free from Natsume's grip but failed. Natsume hugged her and started shouting "Curse who did this to you Mikan!"

Mikan keep screaming "Let me go, Let me go, Let me go! Curse you Hyuuga!" Natsume's tears started falling and she keeps hugging Mikan even she keeps struggling. Natsume finally let her go because Mikan finally calmed down.

But Mikan suddenly attacked Natsume. She was shouting "Hyuuga you must die!!!" Natsume keeps dodging her attacks. But he does not attack her in return because he does not want her to get hurt.

Natsume finally realized that the bat that bit Mikan must have put some evil venom ption or something. And it could only come from one person his evil twin brother Reo. He cursed him so much.

Mikan had just gave him the final blow. But Natsume dodged her. He hugged her so tight that she couldn't break free. He cried that Mikan soul to come back. Mikan finally calmed down and stopped

----------------inside Mikan--------------------

"Natsume save me please…" she thought. She could no longer take that she is hurting her love. She concentrated and tried to get the spirit out of her.

-----------------back to Natsume----------------

"Mikan please come back, Mikan I love you….I LOVE YOU!!!" he said. Then as Mikan heard those words tears fell down her cheeks as she reached to hug him back. Mikan has come back.

But as Mikan came back to normal Reo was furious.m his planned was ruined thanks to his bastard twin Natsume.

"Mikan never do that again, I can't let you hate me. I love you so much." Mikan hugged him back and said "I'm sorry Natsume I didn't know what came over me." He just stroked her hair and cut her off. "Shh…Mikan the night is young we must not let this incident get in the way of our love."

They smiled at each other. They were happy that this problem was solved at last.

**End of Chapter**

**Well here it is sorry if it was short.**


	5. Ruka and Hotaru

**Yay me! I've finally updated **_**My Last Vampire Kiss**_**. Sorry for the late update. We had our final exams and it was hard. Well here it is…..**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ruka and Hotaru

" _I'll give up everything just to make you happy."_

_-Ruka Nogi_

* * *

Just a regular day at Gakuen alice. Natsume and Mikan walking holding hands when…

" I told you Nogi, I am not going out with you…" said Hotaru with anger in her dark violet eyes.

" But Hotaru, I like you, I like you so much pls. go on a date with me." Said Ruka with sadness in his angel blue eyes.

" No way and who told you that you could call me by my name? only Mikan, my friends and my family can call me by my name." Hotaru said full of fury.

She was about to shoot Ruka with her baka gun when Mikan stopped her. She sighed and looked at Ruka and said " Your lucky my bestfriend stopped me if not you would've been a faded memory of Hyuuga. Oh! And do me a favor and stay away from me. Come on Mikan and Natsume let's eat our lunch."

Mikan and Natsume nodded. Mikan was about to leave when " Natsume aren't you coming?" Mikan asked confused. " I'll be there in a second, love" he said. She smiled and left.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

We were eating our lunch when I broke the silence **" **Hotaru aren't you feeling guilty of hurting Ruka-pyon's feelings?" I said.

" No." She said. I was surprised with her and asked " But why?" I asked with my face full of questions. " BECAUSE!" She was getting irritated back there but she calmed down and answered me calmly.

" It's because I don't want him to have a feeling that we're getting close and he'll get hurt." Mikan understands now and she hugged her bestfriend.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

Natsume's POV

" Oi Ruka are you alright?" I asked full of concern. "Yeah thanks Natsume."

He sat up and I sat next to him then I said " Do you love her?" He nodded but he said "But maybe this time I have to give up on…" I cut him off.

"What are you saying? No don't give up. Remember when I was full of agony you came and told me…."

_**Flashback**_

_Ruka put a bandage on my hands and said "What's wrong with you these days Natsume?" I stayed silent. He sighed walking away. He was about to leave when I said" You know… Sometimes love can't always triumph in the end." He was surprised when I said that. Then he faced me seeing my eyes are hidden underneath my bangs._

_He said __**"Nonsense, if you follow your heart and face the problems bravely it will work out in the end."**__ I didn't believe him. He said last was __**"Love will always win in the end."**_

End of Flashback

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't give up but she's so hard." He said. "Nonsense, if you follow your heart and face the problems bravely it will work out in the end." He looked at me and I said last "Love will always win in the end."

He smiled at me and he said "Better go now, I bet your girlfriend is freaking worried about you now."

I suddenly remembered I promised Mikan I'll come in a second (which is impossible)

"Shit! You're right she'll kill me for not returning back."

He laughed and I left.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

He came as fast as he could but he saw Mikan looking for him"Uh oh" he thought. She spotted him he was expecting an angry girlfriend chasing him. But she came to him and she hugged him. He was surprised and he apologized for being late. He said that he talked to Ruka for a while. She understand.

They sat down at the Sakura tree Natsume was hugging Mikan, Mikan was leaning in his shoulder. (Man! How sweeter can they get?)

Mikan said " Hotaru said that she likes him but she doesn't want him to get hurt." Natsume said in return " Ruka was about to give up on her but I stopped him."

Mikan said " Do you think we can help them to you know get along?" Natsume said " Yeah and we can set them up." He was joking hoping she would laugh but instead " Natsume you're a genius, I really really love you for this."

Then she kissed Natsume on the cheeks and she left. " I'll call you later for the rest of the plan, bye, love you." She smiled leaving Natsume all alone.

" Note to self always give Mikan good ideas." Natsume thought. Mikan was still planning and she thought of the best way to set them up.

Mikan forgot to call Natsume and she was about to dial his number when Natsume came in her room again. Mikan was apologizing when Natsume said " I'll only forgive you if you give me a kiss." " Fine" She kissed him in the cheek. He said " Ok I forgive you but did it have to be in the cheeks?" She laughed " haha… sorry but no besides there's no special occasion."

He sighed he jumped in her bed and asked her " So what is my lovely girlfriend's setup plan?" She smiled at him and said " It goes like this. We send them a text message that says that we need to see them immediately in a place. Only problem is where?"

Natsume stood up and hugged her girlfriend " Great plan love, I know just the place." He smirked.

* * *

At nighttime…….

**At Hotaru's mansion**

**1 text message received**

**Hotaru I need to see you immediately it's an emergency.**

**Fr: Mikan**

What? What happened

**Message sent**

**Where and what happened to you?**

**1 text message received**

**In front of the Michiyo Kato restaurant hurry!**

**Fr: Mikan**

Hotaru hurriedly went to the place.

**At Ruka's mansion**

**1 text message received**

**Oi Ruka, I need to see you. No explanations just go here in front of the Michiyo Kato restaurant. If you're asking why we're trying to set you up with Hotaru.**

**Fr:Natsume**

Fine I'll go. He ran to the place.

At the Michiyo Kato restaurant…

Ruka and Hotaru bumped into each other and Hotaru said " You what are you doing here?"

End of Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Yay! I finished Chapter 5 sorry if you expected this to be Natsumikan chapter. Haha. Bye and thank you reviews…


	6. their freaking date

**K****yaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Here is the continuation of Chapter 5. I was about to finish the whole chapter but my mother called me to get dressed because we were going to the mall (Yay me!) So I shortened the chapter. GOMENASAI!!!!!**__

* * *

Previously

_At the Michiyo Kato restaurant…_

_Ruka and Hotaru bumped into each other and Hotaru said "You what are you doing here?"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Their freaking date**

"_I'll give up everything just to make you happy."_

_-Ruka Nogi_

"You what are you doing here?" Hotaru said. "Me, Natsume asked me to go here immediately what about you?" Ruka said. "Well, **MY **bestfriend asked me to go here and I'm looking for **MY** bestfriend. If you could excuse me I'll leave you now." She said.

She was about to leave when a waiter came in front of them and said "Excuse me Madame and sir, but are you miss Imai Hotaru and sir Ruka Nogi?" asked the waiter. "Yes why?" Ruka and Hotaru asked.

"Oh good. Master Hyuuga they are here." Said the waiter happily. Hotaru and Ruka said "Master Hyuuga???" Then Mikan and Natsume came out of the restaurant and Natsume said

"Good you're all here. Now the party will start." He smirked. And they entered. Hotaru thought "I came here just because of a stupid party, well I'm leaving." She was about to leave when a whole group of guards covered her way preventing her to leave.

"You must follow the orders of Master Hyuuga." One of the guards said. So Hotaru was forced to enter.

"Haha, you tried to escape Imai?" Natsume laughed holding Mikan in his arms. (Is it me or is he always near MIKAN I mean too near Mikan.) "Well if I were you I would just follow what the person says."

"Tch, curse you Hyuuga if you weren't my bestfriend's boyfriend you would've been dead now." Mikan was shocked at what she said "Hotaru, you're scaring me here. Don't threaten my boyfriend." She just hugged him more. It's like Hotaru was going to feel sick "Yuck! Love, pure love, it sickens me." She said.

"Why Imai lovesick?" Natsume said sarcastically. Hotaru just got irritated more and finally said.

"What, what should I do so you two will let me go?" Natsume smirked Mikan smiled. "Would you do anything Imai?" Natsume said. Hotaru nodded. They weren't satisfied with her answer and they said "What we can't hear you?" she glared like hell and said "yes, yes, I'll do anything."

"Good, sorry Hotaru but we want you to date Ruka here at this restaurant. Got it?" Mikan said. (wow they're like villains here cool)

From the calm Hotaru comes the angry and furious Hotaru. "WHAT!!!! NEVER IN MY LIFE WITH HIM NO!!! PLEASE MIKAN Hyuuga MIKAN have mercy on me." She said.

"Sorry Hotaru the guards won't leave until you two have a date. And besides we'll be here too. Watching you and having a date." She said with a smile.

"Fine I'll do it. Hrrr!!!" Hotaru said. Mikan smiled and Natsume satisfied. Mikan and Natsume were about to sit when he remembered something. "Love, what a great plan you made I really love you." He was hugging her like there was no tomorrow and he was kissing her in her **CHEEKS**.

Hotaru was feeling sick again and she realized that Hyuuga or Natsume was doing this on purpose to make her sick. " God! Hyuuga I'm feeling sick here." Hotaru said.

"haha. Let's go love." They sat in the table behind Hotaru's.

**

* * *

**

A while in their date

**Ruka: Gee! Imai-san thank you for letting me take you on a date.**

**Hotaru: I did it for me and for me only**

**Ruka: Oh! I knew that (he said sadly)**

**Hotaru: **_**feeling bad of hurting him**_

**Hey! I have to admit but I think you are cute.**

**Ruka: **_**surprised**_

**Wha? Did you say that I look cute.**

**Hotaru: Huh? **_**Shit! Did I say that aloud?**_

**Ruka:Uh! Imai-san I need to tell you how I feel. I don't think that I like you anymore…(not yet finished talking)** he was cut off by Hotaru

**Hotaru: What? But why? **

**Ruka: huh? I'm not finished and why were you panicking?**

**Hotaru:**_**SUPER BLUSH**_

**Gomenasai!**

**Ruka: I don't think** **that I like you anymore** **but I think I love you.**

_**Thousand shades of SUPER BLUSH**_

**Hotaru: I can't take it anymore I have to admit it now I like you you idiot you. You got my heart okay? Happy now.**

**Ruka: Happy I'm more than happy I should celebrate.**

**Hotaru and Ruka were about to kiss when….**

* * *

" Alright, it's time to go home loverbirds. Quit pecking and just do that tomorrow. Right love?" Natsume said. Miakn smiled and said " Yeah love."

" I had fun did you Natsu-kun?" She asked her love. "Of course because I spend my time with you love." They were staring at each other forgetting about Hotaru and Ruka.

"Um Imai-san see you tomorrow?" said Ruka blushing. Hotaru held his hand and said "You're my boyfriend now call me Hotaru." She said smiling at him. "And since you're my boyfriend you should receive your first kiss from me." She giggled. Ruka blushed "But what if Natsume and Mikan see us?" he said. Hotaru said " let's ditch those lovers besides Mikan has a vampire for a boyfriend even me we'll both be safe."

Ruka was surprised "How did you know that we were vampires?" "Hn..I have my ways." She smirked. "You're really crazy but I love you." And they shared a passionate kiss.

It was just then that they realized that they were gone. " Uh… love where's Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan said. " Tch. Must be kissing again let's go home your plan worked love." Natsume said smirking.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 6

**Kyaaaaa!!!!!! I finished the chapter yay!!! Thank you reviews.**


	7. truths that are better of untold

**Kyaaa!!! Sorry for making you all wait but here it is My last vampire kiss Chapter 7**

_**Previously**_

_Ruka was surprised "How did you know that we were vampires?" "Hn..I have my ways." She smirked. "You're really crazy but I love you." And they shared a passionate kiss._

_It was just then that they realized that they were gone. " Uh… love where's Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan said. " Tch. Must be kissing again let's go home your plan worked love." Natsume said smirking._

**Chapter 7**

**Truths are better left untold**

_No, Mikan wait, it's not what you think, please listen_

_-Hyuuga Natsume _

Natsume and Mikan was walking together at school as usual. Natsume had his emotionless face and Mikan has her radiant smile as usual. But there was something wrong Natsume's face he looked weak.

The reason? No not Mikan Sakura but it concerns his health. Natsume also knows that he hasn't been drinking human blood since the day he met Mikan. (aww, so sweet.)

So he's getting weaker and weaker as the days pass. So he thought "I gotta drink at least once." He looked at Mikan but refused to do it. He searched for other prey and he spotted the bitch "Koizumi Luna" and at first he was grossed out but he had to do it or else he would die.

So he deepened his breath and tightened the grip on Mikan's hand which she found painful "Ouch! Natsume…" Natsume apologized and he kissed her hand. They went to class.

Natsume was thinking if he should do that anyway he would be guilty for doing it. But as he looked at Mikan he would be more GUILTY if he left her all alone.

So he was determined to do it. At the end of classes Mikan was going to ask him to go with them to her house. (Ruka,Hotaru, Mikan) but she was disappointed when Natsume refused because of a certain reason. Ok it went like this.

"Ok class dismissed." Narumi-sensei said as the students started shouting in happiness. While Mikan clung into Natsume's arm and RukaxHotaru was with them. They walked happily to home. When suddenly Hotaru broke their silence.

"Mikan can I spend the night at your house???" Mikan nodded. She I mean Mikan and Hotaru looked at Ruka and he said "Why are you two staring at me??? Ok, Ok, I'll come." He sighed.

They were satisfied with his answer and Mikan went to Natsume and said "Natsume, are you coming with us?" she asked in a very hopeful manner.

But alas, he answered "No, Sorry but I have better things to do." He said in a very cold manner. She said "Oh, Ok then, that's alright see you tomorrow then?" but as she finshed talking he was gone.

She sighed and hugged her bestfriend then said "There's something wrong with him, I can feel it."

Hotaru smirked making Ruka worry "I know that look on her face." She looked at Mikan and said "Let's find out why, shall we."

She nodded and they came to their house to reveal only some spy gadgets.

"Let's invade his privacy." She said. Hotaru gets her mind tracker device. Which makes you track the person you think of the most. She handed it to Mikan and they went to where the tracker was pointing.

They stopped at the park where they saw Natsume walking impatiently like he's waiting for somebody.

They were hiding in the trees five meters away they can watch what's going on with the use of the video and tracking device. They watched what Natsume was doing.

"Seems like he's doing nothing." Mikan said. Ruka nodded as well but Hotaru shook her head as she said "we're not finished yet, be patient."

Natsume stopped walking impatiently. They leaned closer to the device to tke a better look at what's happening.

Then it hit her hit her straight in the heart as she saw in the video Luna waving at Natsume and signaling if they're ready to go. He nodded.

Hotaru and Ruka stayed quiet but said "There must be an explanation, Mikan, don't give up hope now." She got a little strength back and they proceeded with their espionage.

Mikan gave them a sad smile as she said while watching "their having a date, not surprising I guess, I mean he's a playboy right?" She said while trying her best to keep her tears from falling. But as she was controlling her tears it became worse, he did it, Natsume did it. He kissed Luna in the lips until slowly reaching her neck.

The worse part was that she witnessed it all in that damn device. Natsume was actually drinking her blood but if you look at the device it looks like she was kissing her neck. Mikan finally lost because one of her tears fell, fell on the ground.

He didn't notice her until she jumped from the tree and ran in the opposite side so Natsume could not notice her but alas, he saw her.

He let go of Koizumi and he ran after Mikan, her face full of tears. Hotaru and Ruka as well jumped from the tree and chased after her. He managed to catch her and he said "No, Mikan wait, it's not what you think, please listen." He was holding her wrists tightly so she won't escape.

But she hid her eyes under her bangs and looked away Natsume. "Mikan.." he said. But she slapped his hand and she walked away but Natsume held her tightly in a warm embrace. He tried to kiss her in the lips but Mikan slapped him, this time in the face, roughly.

"Let go of me Natsume." She said. so she let go of her. And she said to him "Don't ever touch with those filthy lips of yours, I guess I was a fool huh?" "Huh. What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh don't play coy with me, you played me, I was an idiot to think that you actually liked me." She said. he tried explaining but she ran, ran away from him.

Sadness poured the land. As he felt depression in his heart the rain poured. He kneeled in the ground while punching the ground. Repating and repeating Mikan's name. he would've been sick because of the rain. But luckily Hotaru and Ruka came and put an umbrella on top of him so he won't get wet.

Hotaru slapped him in the face and shouted at him saying "How dare you do that to Mikan, She loved you loved, you so much." The rain poured more a little bit stronger. And he showed his face to Hotaru which had blood drops falling in his mouth.

(he didn't wipe his mouth after drinking Koizumi's blood.) and Ruka said worried "You drank HER blood??? Koizumi's I mean." He nodded and Hotaru apologized. He forgave her besides its his fault too.

Hotaru and Ruka brought him to his house and they talked about it. Hotaru said "Natsume, baka, why did you drink that bitches blood. You could've just drink from your brothers or your father…" she was cut off when Natsume said "Father hates me, mother already dead."

"Oh sorry about that." She said. but Natsume shook his head and said "No, it's alright, I've accepted everything when I was only 5."

Hotaru put her hand in his shoulder and said "You're a brave man, Natsume." He replied "Thank you, WAIT!!!! You know that we're vampires??? Ruka!!!" he glared at him but Hotaru said "No, No ,he had nothing to do with it, I found out myself."he was still suffering at the memory of Mikan crying because of him, sheesh, it happened three times already that's enough.

They patted him in the head and Ruka said "I know Natsume like this…." He whispered something to him and he smiled. The inventor smirked as well. Minutes passed and they waved goodbye to him.

"Goodbye Natsume, Mikan might need us there." He waved back. Escorted them to the door and they were gone. But he had noticed something, as he felt a little happy the rain stopped and out came the night sky and the stars.

At Mikan's mansion

The doorbell rang. She went to see who was there and she saw Hotaru and Ruka. "Good evening Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon." She said sadly.

"Mikan if you stay like that then we'll leave." And she returned her carefree smiles again. They entered in.

Hours and hours passed and HotaruxRuka was already sleeping in each of their private rooms.(what do you want them to sleep in one room.) but Mikan was still awake crying about what she saw earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan gave them a sad smile as she said while watching "their having a date, not surprising I guess, I mean he's a playboy right?" She said while trying her best to keep her tears from falling. But as she was controlling her tears it became worse, he did it, Natsume did it. He kissed Luna in the lips until slowly reaching her neck._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Natsume…Why?" she said while biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes so all her tears would just fall. "I can't take this anymore." She said. "Then just forgive me, and I'll be happy once again, Mikan." Someone said. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume staring at her with those.

She glared at him and replied mockingly "You'll be happy, but what about me???" then Natsume pinned her into the wall and said "I'll make you the happiest girl on earth." She felt anger in her veins and she said "Never in a million years Natsume." He smirked "Then we'll see about that,Mikan." He pressed his lips against hers, first she wanted to stop it but she got lost by the passion of the kiss. He stopped for a second but he kissed her again but this time she kissed back. They stopped for the second time but this time they didn't continue instead they were lost in each others eyes.

"I still love you Mikan, and I always will." He hugged her like there was no tomorrow but still Mikan loved him so she hugged him back but her tears started falling again. She still couldn't what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I'll never do that again, I can't live without you." He said. She smiled and he kissed her again but this time there was a spell going on. As he kissed her she suddenly forgets everything she just saw earlier. She could not remember anything that happened earlier. So when they stopped Mikan asked him….

"Natsume what are you doing in my house??? More apparently my room???" he just hugged her and said "Nothing special, love." He was about to leave when Mikan asked him to sleep next to her because she had a nightmare. Natsume agreed and he laid down on Mikan's bed. They were facing each other talking. " Natsume will you ever leave me?" she asked. He smirked and said "No, because you will cry, I will not take that." She smiled and hugged him.

_Sweet bliss_

**End of Chapter 7**

**Yay me!!!! I finished Chapter 7. because it took me long to update this I made iut a little longer. Wish you like it!!!**


End file.
